


Merlin

by NerdofSpades



Series: The Trollhunter's Stepfather [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Changelings, Child Soldiers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fictional Slurs, Gen, Merlin is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdofSpades/pseuds/NerdofSpades
Summary: Walter always wanted to punch Merlin. He just never thought he'd have the chance.





	Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can thank multyfangirl20 over on FFN for this.

Walter wasn’t entirely sure what to make of this situation. Things had been going about as smoothly as could be expected, considering Jim was still the Trollhunter and even without Bular and Killahead Bridge, the Janus Order was still finding ways to cause problems. More specifically, they had turned their attention back to the creator, The Pale Lady Morgana. And since she had ways of talking to them, it was actually fairly effective. They just had to find and free her.

Luckily the Order didn’t know where she was (though neither did they, even if Walter was pretty sure the old goat Vendal was hiding something), but they did know what they needed to do to free her. Thus started the race to find the Staff of Avalon, which was in Merlin’s tomb.

Several long discussions following Walter’s big reveal as a changeling had resulted in an agreement that Walter would train Jim and his friends and accompany them if they deemed it necessary. His primary role was as a trainer and to provide cover when he wasn’t with them. Most of the time he didn’t go with them. They had also managed to convince Barbara not to tell the other parents what was going on, even if she had managed to win the stipulation that if she was asked directly by them, she would tell them the truth.

Regardless of that, Walter just really wanted to know why a man in armor that was uncomfortably similar to his son’s was standing in his kitchen muttering about needing a forge.

“Jim!” he yelled, hoping the boy was somewhere in the house. The man stopped suddenly and turned to face Walter, looking him up and down, but saying nothing.

A thud from upstairs told him Jim was in the house and had likely fallen out of bed when Walter startled him. It was followed by several more thuds as Jim raced down the stairs and came skidding into the kitchen, hair messy and eyes wide. When he noticed the quiet standoff between his stepdad and the strange man, he relaxed. “Oh, uh, hey, Dad,” he said, waving slightly, eyes glancing between the two of them.

“Jim,” Walter began slowly, his eyes firmly on Jim, even as he kept their unexpected guest in his peripheral vision, “would you mind telling me who your new friend is?”

“Oh, um, that’s Merlin,” Jim answered. “Turns out he’s not dead.”

“Yes, quite,” the old man spoke up. “Although I must say-”

“First of all, you were supposed to check in with us when you came home,” Walter said, cutting off “Merlin.” “I specifically told you to wake me up if we were already in bed. If something had gone wrong, I wanted to know about it immediately.”

“But nothing-”

“ _Second of all_ ,” Walter said cutting him off again, “how does a mission to retrieve the Staff of Avalon, _Merlin’s_ Staff, result in you bringing home _Merlin himself!_ ”

There was a moment of silence. “Trollhunter, is this Impure going to cause problems?”

Walter saw red. For a moment, there was nothing else. The next thing he knew, he was panting, teeth gritted together, and his knuckles stung slightly. As his vision cleared, he became aware of Merlin on the floor, rubbing his jaw. And glaring at him. Can’t forget the glaring.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Walter muttered to Jim.

“What? Why?” Jim asked. “I mean, I understand why you did it right now. He called you the I-word. But why would you have before?”

Walter blinked at him. “If he truly is Merlin, which I am more willing to believe than I would like, then it is his amulet, and therefore him, that has put you and your friends in danger time and time again. I feel I’m more than a little inclined to hate the man that put my family in danger.”

“But… even with all the good I’ve done?” Jim asked, looking confused.

“Yes,” Walter sighed. “Jim, I trust you, and I have faith that you and your friends can handle things now, with a bit of help from Blinkous, Aaarrrgghh, and the others, but that doesn’t change the fact that you were an untrained child when you first got the Amulet. It doesn’t change the fact that he could have chosen almost countless others to do the same job.”

“What others?” Merlin spat, rising from the floor. “An adult? They’re too set in their ways. Too likely to abandon the world to destruction because they think some petty day job is more important. Or an Impure? They all serve Morgana and Gunmar. They would have handed over the Amulet in a heartbeat to serve their masters.”

A growl rose in Walter’s throat, and his eyes flashed red. “I wouldn’t have. I know there are others that wouldn’t have either, with the right push. They abandoned the Order in the chaos after they lost Bular and the Bridge.”

Merlin scoffed. “You say that now-”

“I would have done anything to protect my family.”

“I can _see the future!”_

“And what does that tell you!? Because if it says I would have sold out my wife and child after being made Trollhunter, then you’re wrong! I had been working against Gunmar for years before Jim picked up that thrice damned Amulet!”

“And what good did that do! Gunmar is free and set to destroy humanity! You are the one that will free Morgana!”

Once again silence fell. Merlin was scowling at Walter, his face shoved into Walter’s personal space. Walter’s face, meanwhile, had gone completely slack. He was supposed to free Morgana? But she would attack Jim on sight!? Why on earth and all that was below it would he free Morgana?

“Dad?” Walter turned to look at Jim. He looked nervous. Afraid. His eyes flicked to Merlin for only a second. “His prophecies are wrong. Somewhat right, but also wrong.”

“Bah, I wasn’t that far off,” Merlin grumbled, going back to search the kitchen for something. “Just because I thought you would be older doesn’t make me wrong about the rest of it.”

“And what about Gunmar?” Jim said. “You think he’s free.” That was right. Merlin had said that. And Gunmar wasn’t free. He was still trapped in the Darklands, his prison more secure than ever with the Bridge pieces redistributed across the world in extremely hostile environments that even Changelings would balk at.

“Yes. And he has control of Trollmarket, does he not? Truly dire straits you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“Except he’s not free,” Jim answered. “He’s in the Darklands, and Bular is dead. The Janus Order turned their attention to Morgana because they know Gunmar is a lost cause. And Trollmarket is still in our control.”

It was Merlin’s turn to look surprised, as he turned away from examining the blender. “That can’t be. What about your trip to the Darklands? You went in alone, and the rescue mission your friends conducted was sufficient to leave the gateway open and unguarded long enough for him and a few soldiers to make their way through.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“I managed to talk some sense into him on that one,” Walter cut in, finally getting his wits back. “And steal a fetch. With my knowledge of the Darklands and a little bit of modern technology, that was all we needed to retrieve little Enrique.”

“Hmph,” Merlin grunted. “Doesn’t change the fact that Morgana will be released, and we must be ready. I can get a few things ready that will help you along, but I will need you to retrieve some items for me.”

Walter turned his attention back to Jim. “The Staff?”

“Safely locked in the vaults.”

“And how sure are you that those vaults are secure, hm?” Merlin said, having turned his attention back to the blender. “I assume this Impure at the very least has access, and there’s no telling how many are in Trollmarket.”

Walter sighed. “We can go over the _very short_ list of Changelings we managed to get into Trollmarket again if you wish. In the meantime, go work with your allies to do what you feel is necessary to secure the Staff. I will handle this pompous oaf and keep your mother up to date. After school, of course.”

Jim nodded. “But first, breakfast.”

Walter smiled softly as Jim busied himself in the kitchen and shooed Merlin out to go look at something else. Walter drifted over to help him, grabbing and prepping ingredients as directed.

At the dining room table, Merlin scribbled down a list of things he needed. Or claimed he needed. Walter wasn’t sure any of this was necessary, but Jim was willing to at least collect the items just in case. And Walter, grudgingly, promised to get him a changeling bone, along with some of the other items. Several items would be going to Blinkous and Aaarrrgghh, while the kids handled what was left. (How Jim planned on getting lightning in a bottle was beyond him. Maybe they could just hand Merlin a battery and go with it.)

Walter stopped in the doorway, thinking about what Merlin had been talking about before the whole conversation started. “Oh, and Merlin,” Walter said, “I’m assuming you plan on making armor for those kids. My advice is to go to Trollmarket. You’ll find better supplies and a forge there.” With that, he closed the door and went about his day.


End file.
